theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Deleted pictures Hi, just wanted to ask about the two pictures that you deleted from the Shield Wiki. First, I'd like to know the reason for deleting the pictures. I assume it was because of nudity, but I'd like to know specifically and for sure. Second, isn't there a warning period to the Wikia admins like myself if such content is found before just deleting the images? Thanks in advance for your reply. Thief12 (talk) 00:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I've replied over on Community Central, but will come back tomorrow when I'm in the office to talk about this more fully. -- 20:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, sorry for the delay. So, I've reviewed the two images and they are borderline. They are clear nudity, but not full frontal. One shows bare butt, and also has "fetishistic aspects" in that's she's bound and gagged. I could ignore one or the other, but the combination is too strong. The other is mostly fig-leafed, but would be easier to pass if there were not so much breast showing (apologies for the blunt descriptions, but that tends to make these discussions clearer!) Are there alternatives to the images. For the first, just cropping a little higher would work. For the second, maybe there is another shot of the same scene that's shows less nudity? If not, I will pass it, but it would be a help if there is a version that's a bit less explicit. On the system we have. We review all images uploaded to Wikia. As you might imagine, that's a lot of images, and a lot of images to delete. So we don't have the capacity to go to each wikia that has problem images to warn them of deletions. Especially as that would mean somehow keeping track to delete them later. In general, we find that deleting the images is notification in itself, and the majority of cases are clear enough that the deletions are accepted. Where someone does want to contest a deletion, then we are available to discuss and try and find solutions. We also try to keep track of cases where there are special circumstances or repeated issues, and work out specific ways of handling them. It's maybe not a perfect method, but it does generally work. For more on what is and isn't considered over the line, you may want to see out community guidelines. And please do contact me again with any questions or if images are deleted again in the future. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) P.s. Ever considered switching to message wall? It's so much better with notifications than the old talk page style is ;) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the thorough response! And don't worry about the "blunt" descriptions; we are all adults here ;-) Anyway, about alternatives to the images: :*About the first one, I could always crop the picture a bit, like you say. However, I can also go with this one for the sidebar and maybe use the other one in the body of the article. The character was only visible in two scenes (the one where we see her bound/gagged, and the final scene where she is found dead), so there aren't many alternatives, but there is space for work. :*As for the second one, unfortunately it's the only shot of the character. It is actually the first shot of the show and the character is only seen at that moment. The only other instance is a shot where she is blurry in the background and the detectives are on the foreground. :At least I'll get to work on the first one while I wait for your response, and we see where we can go from there. And thanks again for your reply. I understand there is no time for warnings on every single wiki, but I appreciate the chance for discussion like these. Have a good night! Thief12 (talk) 01:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :P.D: I really didn't know we could switch to a message wall style. I will look into that as well. Thanks for the tip, hehehe! Thief12 (talk) 01:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Message wall can be turned on via :) :: The solution for the first seems good, and I'll accept the second as there isn't an alternative. Please let me know if I miss it when it comes back for review again (which will happen because it was reuploaded or undeleted) and I'll fix it. Thanks for talking this through -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Nah, thanks to you for your openness and understanding. Thief12 (talk) 00:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC)